Metallia: Part II
by SychoMew
Summary: Not that long but at least I got it up. ^^;


Metallia: Part II  
  
  
  
"Who are you!" Ash yelled at the tall young woman standing in front of him. She smiled softly her blue eyes giving off a malicious sparkle.   
  
  
"I'm the person you have been searching for. This is the Sunshine Gym, and I am the Gym Leader, Areida". Ash smirked as he pulled a pokeball off his belt, poised to throw it.   
  
  
"All right then, I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"  
  
  
"Fine with me. We will both use one Pokemon each. No time limit. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed!" Ash smiled softly. 'I'm gonna win this one,' he thought. 'She doesn't stand a chance.' "CHARIZARD I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash yelled as he threw the pokeball into the air. It hit the ground revealing a flash of red light. Charizard stood as the light vanished, its eyes narrowed and ready to battle.   
  
  
Areida smiled bitterly. "Poor Trainer, I'm afraid you'll lose this one...MEW GO!" she screamed as she threw a white jeweled pokeball onto the ground. Out popped a strange catlike creature, its wide blue eyes shimmering with mischief. It looked just like the stained glass portrait!  
  
  
"Mew...." Ash said with awe. Suddenly he screamed as memories came floating back to him. Mewtwo. Mew. New Island. He winced as he regained his senses. Areida stared down at him a look of concern on her face.   
  
  
"You all right Ash?" she said in a worried tone as her gaze shifted to Mew who was giggling hysterically. "What's with you?"  
  
  
Ash grinned as the pain dimmed. "New Island...Mew...Mewtwo...I remember now...."  
  
  
Areida stared at him utter shock plastered on her moonlike face. "Y-you know about M-mew and M-mewtwo? Mew...?" her gaze shifted back to the laughing creature.   
  
Mew just smiled as it somersaulted in the air, it laughter echoing throughout the building. Ash smiles at it in return. "Now I definitely remember you!" Mew grinned as it sat on Ash's head, trying not to lay eyes on the glowering Charizard.   
  
  
"MRIIW! Mew mew mriiiiiw!!!" Ash smirked hearing the Pokemon's nonsense chatter. Areida rolled her eyes. "Well are we going to battle or not?"  
  
  
"You bet! Charizard Flamethrower now!" Ash commanded. Mew blinked as it dodged a raging inferno of fire as it flew carelessly in the air.   
  
  
Areida smiled softly. "Mew use your Psychic!" All at once Mews friendly blue eyes turned a deep crimson, a sphere of deep red forming in between it paws. Charizard froze as he looked upwards as a ball of psychic power bore down on it. As red dust cleared, Charizard lay on the floor, unconscious.   
  
  
"Charizard!" Ash yelled frantically running over to the K.O.ed Pokemon. "Return!" he yelled again sucking it back into its pokeball.   
  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do that..." Areida sighed softly looking at the expression on Ash's face as she returned Mew back into its own pokeball. "But I haven't lost for years....and I don't feel like losing."   
  
  
Ash nodded as he heard a loud groan shortly followed by another one behind him. "Brock...Misty...you're awake." He smiled. Misty opened an eye as she looked at him.   
  
  
"Mew...Mewtwo...I remember..."  
  
  
"Same here..." Brock said almost in awe as he stood up, followed by Misty.   
  
  
Suddenly Brock gave a start as he laid eyes on Areida. With a sheepish grin on his now red face he walked up to her, little hearts surrounding him. "Will you go out with me...?" he said dreamily his hands clasped together. Areida almost laughed.   
  
  
"Well..."  
  
  
"Please say yes! You're the love of my life, the sunshine, the sweet perfume..."  
  
  
"I'm already taken...."  
  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Brock exclaimed as he slumped in a corner his head hung.   
  
*** 0.0; *** 0.0; *** 0.0; *** 0.0; *** 0.0; *** 0.0; *** 0.0; *** 0.0; *** 0.0; *** 0.0; *** 0.0; ***  
  
  
"Reporting sir!" cried Jesse and James as they stood at full alert in front of a crooked grinned man. He smiled softly.  
  
  
"Jesse...James...I have heard from other members that you have seen a rare and unusual Pokemon, correct?"  
  
  
"Correct!" Jesse replied stiffly. James lowered his eyes and muttered a soft "correct."  
  
  
"What exactly did it look like....?"  
  
  
James bit his lip hard, but couldn't stand it. He had to tell the Boss no matter what that purple/white evil looking creature had said.   
  
  
"She..." James corrected him. "looked almost like a catlike creature, but with childlike features as well. Her body was entirely black, with a few silver patches that seemed to have been almost strained on her fur. She was elevated off the ground maybe two inches, and she walked on two feet as well. She also had sparkling silver eyes that seemed to light up no matter what anyone said..." he said dreamily his face a bright red.   
  
  
Giovanni's eyes widened. His dark eyes narrowed. "Did...she...have...a...name...?"  
  
James nodded. "She said her name was Selena..."  
  
  
Giovanni slammed his fist on the table a look of victory on his face. "YES!!!" Jesse and James looked at each other then to the Boss who had a big grin on his face.   
  
  
"Errrrrrr...Boss? What's so great about this Pokemon?"  
  
  
"She's a Mewtwo for heavens sake! She escaped from Team Rocket Labs not even a year ago! Alleluia! You're both getting huge bonuses on your next paycheck!" Jesse and James grinned as they hugged each other in relief. And then James realized something. Nothing had happened to him! That evil looking Pokemon had just been bluffing!   
  
  
"This is the most happiest day of my life!" Team Rocket exclaimed as they hugged each other (Meowth included.) Giovanni then pointed a finger towards the door.   
  
  
"You are dismissed," he said as the trio started walking out the door. "And by the way," he called after them, "You get a two month vacation!"   
  
  
A lot of celebrating went on in that hallway.....  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
A small sigh escapes from the tiny Pokemon's lips as silver orbs stared out into the horizon. Suddenly a growl was heard as a paw slammed into the bark of a nearby oak fury filling those innocent orbs.   
  
  
  
Neo..." A voice trailed off as a smaller pink Pokemon came up behind the fuming Mewtwo. You....you all right?  
  
  
Do I look all right? the Pokemon queried dryly as she whirled around to face Mew. The wiser Pokemon smiled as she sat on Selena's armor-like shoulder her tail encircling around her neck.   
  
  
As a matter of fact I think you look like you just saw all Hell and Creation if you don't mind me saying.  
  
  
The tiny Mewtwo couldn't help but grin at Mew's latter comment. She then sighed as she slumped against the oak orbs turning dull. I...I met some of Giovanni's minions...that's all. Mew's eyes widened but then she smirked as she saw Selena give her a dirty look. I thought you couldn't even say his name the ancient cat said bright blue eyes staring into silver.   
  
  
  
Shut up and get a life... Selena said rather coldy as she began to walk away from the cliff. And don't call me Neo!   
  
  
Hanging her head Mew sighed in defeat. She better wise up soon...or only Heaven knows what going to happen to her...  
  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ^^; ^^; ^^; *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
